


Interview with the Devil (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地狱里的三个灵魂。如果他们可以自由讨论一小时，那么十分钟内就会以争相陈述自己最不可饶恕的罪行作为结束。毕竟这是人性，也是最好的惩罚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the Devil (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interview with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105096) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**自白**

 

 

Title: Interview with the Devil

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Snape/Lupin, Tonks

Rating: NC-17

Word count: ~7,600

 

**Warnings:**

Infidelity, non-con and some resulting trauma, DH-compliant marriages, pregnancies and deaths

 

**Summary:**

Three souls in hell. If they have an hour to talk about anything they'd like, they will end up putting their worst sins on the table in less than ten minutes. It's human nature, after all, and the finest form of punishment.

 

**Notes:**

Written for the 2008 Dark Side fest, woo! Based very loosely on a prompt [**cordelia_v**](http://cordelia-v.insanejournal.com/) mentioned many months ago, but she probably won't recognise it after the wringer I've put it through. That is to say, this really isn't her fault. Many thanks to [**summerborn**](http://summerborn.insanejournal.com/), [**florahart**](http://florahart.insanejournal.com/) and [**islandsmoke**](http://islandsmoke.insanejournal.com/) for the super helpful beta work.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/197219.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

背叛，非自愿及伤害，DH情节顺应，结婚，怀孕，死亡

 

摘要：

地狱里的三个灵魂。如果他们可以自由讨论一小时，那么十分钟内就会以争相陈述自己最不可饶恕的罪行作为结束。毕竟这是人性，也是最好的惩罚。

 

某鱼注：

极其黑暗，原著崩塌，相当粗口，慎入！

 

 

 

=== Interview with the Devil 自白===

 

 

 

**Ⅰ. Lupin**

 

 

那么，好罢，我能坐这儿么？这椅子看上去有点儿不太稳当。呃，我的意思是，我没责备你；只是想确保自己坐下时不会一屁股摔在地上。尽管这儿没什么保障，我猜？正确，我早该知道了。

 

这屋子看着有些眼熟。我以前是不是来过？

 

啊，好罢，你不说话，我明白了。很好，但是这样的话，我怎么才能知道你想从我这儿得到什么？

 

该死的，真不错。如果你不回答，那么我就不再问了。我只管喋喋不休，怎么样？当然你还有比坐在这儿听我唠叨更重要的事情要做，但是，就这样吧。

 

 

你确定我们不能换一间带窗户的屋子？这儿有点儿闷，喘不上气。

 

哦，我懂了。这是忏悔，对不？你想要我的罪。倘若不揭人疮疤，不以罪孽为食，你也就不是你了。但你看，我有一大堆呐，没错，我想你已经知道了，否则我也不会在这儿。

 

很好，那么我们最好从Tonks开始。但如果先说Tonks，那就只能以Severus结束，而如果我们从Severus开始，那只好用Tonks结局了，可我甚至厌恶在同一个句子中提到他俩的名字。于是就这样，你赢了：我在地狱啊。尽管我以前就在这儿，现在又回来了，打个比方而已。不过自我牵起Tonks小手的那一夜起，我就已经万劫不复。

 

有点儿搞笑？嗯，你要自己评判才行。并非我不爱她，你明白，所以别再这么看着我，否则我才不要费神告诉你我这边的故事。

 

哦好吧，我道歉。我本不想用这种防御性的语气，但说实话，我真的已经厌倦了旧事重提。

 

 

我确实爱她，或者至少，我对她的感觉是接近大家所说的“爱”。我们举行了婚礼，搬进共同的家，还有了孩子。我们大多数的清晨在彼此身边醒来，甚至战火硝烟中，我们也能一起吃早餐，看报纸，聊聊日后的打算。这就是爱，难道不是么？

 

但是我梦中从来没有她的影子，当我们分隔两地时也从来没有想念过她。让我魂牵梦萦的那个人，其实正是我为了和她在一起，而首当其冲远远推开的——现在，是不是特别有讽刺意味？ _爱_ ，没有，那不是我和他之间恰当的字眼。毕竟他永远也不能忍受这个字，而我甚至在和他一起的时候，脑子里都没想过哪怕一个音节。在某种程度上讲，这个字的情感还不够强烈，哦我可不是在说什么愉快或者浪漫的东西。

 

我的意思是，在我们无法相见时，我的身体会真切而剧烈地疼痛，当我想到他可能正在屠杀麻瓜的时候，或者他究竟策划了多少行动用以摧毁巫师界的时候。那么痛，它会从我的胃卷曲狰狞着上升，向外侵蚀，深深钻进心口，一片一片凌迟我的四肢。偶尔我能感觉到他就在我脑子里，甚至远隔千山万水，可我不知道这究竟是他的魔法，还是我自己的幻想，但无论怎样，这都是痛苦的折磨。我眼睁睁看着我俩的虚像：在我离开格里莫广场之后租的简陋公寓，交缠纠结陷入那张大床；或者在他指定的秘密约会地点，后背抵住肮脏冰冷的石墙，他的唇啃着我的耳垂，他的手一块一块把我撕裂，在我们短暂的拥抱中尽可能多地抓住些什么。

 

我总是让他予取予求，你明白，一丝一缕，只要我能给，最终变成倾尽所有。

 

但他却令人疲倦，耗费心神。我已经做了他要求的每一件事，但依旧，他不信任我。我已经把自己全部的秘密在他面前剖开，当我和别人没有一句真话的时候，和他说的却句句发自肺腑，可是始终，他从我这里想要的，不过是猜来猜去的头脑游戏，以及粗野狂放的性。

 

 

“再来，Lupin？”做完一轮，见我起身，倚着床头，脸上挂着难得满意的傻笑，于是他懒洋洋拉长音调。“你究竟要从我这里 _再_ 得到什么？莫非是伦敦的一间公寓，外加防火梯边郁郁葱葱的零陵香？”他发出一声类似于不屑的鼻音，随后一只手臂搂过我，指甲刮蹭我的胸膛。“事情就是这样。你大可以就此沉湎，或者离开。”说着他从床上坐起来，在我跟前站了片刻，死死盯着我心口的抓痕慢慢黯淡，从鲜红到模糊地一片苍白。

 

 

每一个我曾经爱过的人最终都背叛了我，对他来讲，也只不过是时间问题而已。毕竟这和我根本无从知晓他闲下来时都在做什么截然不同。我是说，我 _根本_ 不知道，一点儿都不知道，因为他他妈的从来不告诉我，但理论上，我知道他一直在给Voldemort做事，他依旧在勾勒着世界末日，不断杀戮我们的同伴。

 

 

所以，我开始和她约会。

 

也不能全这样说，当然，一开始不是的。但那个晚上凤凰社的会议结束后，她一只手放松地倚着厨房桌台，另一只手在写着什么，我径直走过去，拿起纸条。她瞥了我一眼，吓了一跳，然后给了我那样一个纯粹绝对，发自内心的微笑，我从没有见过的笑颜。我醉了，被轻柔的触感穿透，恣意享受着她阳光般灿烂耀眼的暖意流过全身肌理，彻底淹没他丢给我的幽暗阴霾。和她在一起我觉得安慰，没有一点儿激情，甚至连爱恋也很勉强，但确实，我得到了抚慰。

 

她不是男人，她永远不会背叛我。在我可怜的心里，这已经足够了。

 

哦没错，如果你真的那么好奇，这就是事情的开始。我仍和Severus上床；我怎么可能忍得住？告诉你：他攥着一切，我的每一点骨血每一片破碎的灵魂，而我无法舍弃那些。是的，至少两个月，我都会偷偷找机会和他见面，身子紧紧贴着他，就好像如果我们不相互撕咬纠缠，研磨着彼此恨不得互为血肉，整个世界就要毁于一旦。然后我会回到她家，握住她，拇指轻轻摩挲她的手掌，听她讲魔法部的故事，在适当的时候微笑，告诉她应当找个比我更好的男人守在身边。

 

 

和你说，我一点儿都不为此骄傲，看看吧！这就是我的惩罚了，对不？毕竟我这辈子已经做了那么多正确的选择。

 

我的生活，是的，整个就像是一场闹剧，难道不是么？

 

你看，我真的不明白为什么我要坚持回顾这个。我不想再提了，我对他们两人都说了谎。现在已经于事无补，不论如何，要是再给我一次机会，我可能还会犯同样的错误。因为我就是这种不可救药的白痴，但你早就知道了。

 

所以，好罢，你想让我接着坦白？操你妈，我会接着说。我会再告诉你一遍我们的最后一夜，好不好？Dumbledore死前的一个礼拜，我冲过去踢开他那间破旧公寓的大门，直接闯入，决定来个了断。我指着他，却并不急躁地等着他从工作台转身。

 

“你在计划着什么，”我开口，就好像有什么新鲜话题可说似的，“但你却不肯告诉我究竟是什么，我讨厌这样。我恨你不能信任我，如果你不相信我，那么我也不想再继续下去了，因为你——你不能——”我不得不停下，在能喊出那该死的问题前先拼凑自己残存的精力。“为什么你他妈的不 _信任_ 我？”

 

他回头瞟了一眼，放下斩拌刀，脱下手套， _嗖_ 地一声丢到桌台上，然后转身，表情冷漠。“你不想再继续下去了？”声音干巴巴那么刻板，“为什么，Lupin，你这是在和我分手么？”他没有笑，但嘲讽的味道昭然若揭。我真想飞起一脚踹烂他那张脸。

 

“我敢说肯定有什么事情即将发生，”我大声，“你比之前更沉默了，做爱更频繁，之后也更多地抽烟，盯着天花板发呆。你的眼睛更黑，你的手也总是在发颤，只有那么一丁点儿，除了我以外没人能看出来。而且，你都瘦到皮包骨了，所以，别再糊弄我，说那些没意义的借口。”我知道不应该和他说这些，哪怕多一句都是错的，但一旦真的开口，我就停不住了。“我已经给了你我的所有，拿凤凰社冒险，不惜被狼人发现，甚至搭上 _Harry_ ，只为了能和你在一起，可你付出了什么？什么都没有。”我想朝他脑袋上丢东西，狠狠砸醒他，“为什么，Severus？为什么你不信任我？”

 

他迎上我的目光，慢慢走近几步，脸上依旧一片空白的漠然。当他来到我身边，我上下起伏的胸膛和死死攥拳的双手却被他平静的镇定所包裹，他抬手按住我心口，手掌贴紧，略微倾身，在我肩头深吸一口，然后让我俩额头相抵，拇指蹭过我的下唇，在这轻柔的触碰下我不禁颤栗着喘息。拇指优雅自然地被双唇取代，轻细的低语自柔软相接的唇瓣间溢出。

 

“因为你不配。”他咕哝。

 

按在心口的手掌突然变成拳头，刹那间，他猛地将我推开，重重撞上墙壁，同时用另一只手攥住我的阴茎，发泄般地狠命挤压。我贴着他吃痛地惊呼，脑袋后仰磕到石墙上，胯下急速膨胀起来。他的话已经烙印在我心底，我甚至不在乎。“我配，”喃喃叨念，我两手扶住他的头将他拉近，扑上去用唇疯狂碾压掠夺他的嘴。那吻带着全然的愤怒和热切激荡，我吞下他，即使知道过后要把他吐掉也在所不惜。“我值得，我配。”即将窒息的瞬间我们分开，我气喘吁吁却还在坚持着辩驳。

 

“那么做给我看。”他嗤笑，指了指地板，我毫不犹豫跪下来，拉起袍子扯掉长裤，将它们从腿上剥离，下一秒他也俯身加入，只不过衣衫敞开而已。在他为我扩张的时候我闭眼，修长冰凉的手指挑逗着我，同时火热的唇紧紧从后面贴着我的脖颈，血脉贲张，柔软的唇瓣一寸一寸燃尽我的肌肤。

 

“我值得的。”再次嘟囔，我呻吟着让他尽数沉入我的身子，他的手指一定在我屁股上留下瘀伤了，但更多是出于发狠地疯狂揉捏，而非用力的戳刺撞击。我反向移动着，几乎是跨上他膝头，让他跪在我后面也能更深更狠地操我，将他深深纳入体内，任他双臂张开缠上我的胸膛，抱住我撕扯着一次又一次用阴茎把我彻底刺穿。

 

“你对我撒谎，”他在我耳边吹气，手指轻轻拢过我的发丝，“我也对你撒谎。这就是我们之间，一直都是，Lupin。别让我现在做什么改变行么。”他捏紧我的下巴，强迫我侧过脸，循着我的唇疯狂撕咬亲吻，随着欲望在我体内进出，他胸口贴上我的背剧烈起伏，双手发抖。他射精的时候我在他怀里颤栗，被那份最最发自内里的冲击所感染，高潮随即喷薄而出。

 

闭上眼，我贪婪地试图尽可能记住这房间里的一切，尽可能深入他的心间，让他最后轻触的爱抚慢慢渗透我的皮肤，在我起身，穿戴整齐，转身离去的时候持续不断啃噬我破碎的灵魂。我知道自己再也不会回头了，他做得对，不信任我，就像我也不信任他一样。哪怕只是想想，希望事情会有所不同，也是疯狂愚蠢的行为。

 

 

十五分钟后，我已经在陪她喝茶，越过餐桌握住她的手，求她能对我耐心些，对她撒谎，骗她，解释着因为我之前从来没有爱过，不知道要怎样开始，所以可能会比较生涩艰难。

 

她点头，轻轻捏了捏我的手，抬起下巴关切地凝望着我。女子容光焕发，明亮的肌肤染上一层羞涩的薄红，和我刚好相反。于是突然间我领悟，倘若真的打算和她在一起，那么我就不可以继续说谎了。那些哄骗的句子将不会再轻易从我口中跳出来，我也不用再时时刻刻坚守心底的防御，不用再耗尽精力保护自己不被那个我一直怀疑的食死徒窥探欺瞒。

 

我将不用蜷缩隐藏在阴影之中，我可以自由自在地呼吸，那么久以来第一次公开过我的生活，身边有爱笼罩着我，肩上那些不可告人的隐秘重担也随之消散。

 

毕竟她是个好女人，那么纯粹就像太阳般温暖热切。她永远都不会对我说谎。

 

 

 

**Ⅱ. Snape**

 

 

所以，就像这样，是不是？我早该知道的。我才不会坐在那张椅子上，我也不会向你坦白那些你已经清楚得不能再清楚的事情。这对我不是折磨；而是 _无聊_ 。你在用重复听这些东西来折磨你自己。

 

好罢。

 

比起累累罪行，沉默更让我忍无可忍，所以倘若你坚持，我就再和你说一遍。

 

 

他开始沾染她的味道；我就是这么知道的。

 

当然还有别的征兆：他指甲里再也没有了满月过后脏兮兮的泥泞污垢，下巴再也没有不修边幅的胡渣；眼睛在看着身边破碎的生活时不再死气沉沉黯淡无光。但的确，是那气味最让我震惊，蜿蜒于肌肤下潜行，只要他在旁边，它们就带着无比新鲜和胜利的嘴脸，讽刺我的失败和无能。

 

他的气息中，释然取代了愤怒，圆满取代了悲恸。他闻起来就像那女人，那个在我举起魔杖向Hogwarts的校长丢出死咒时，却得到了梦想中的一切，生活从此完美地安定下来的女人。

 

千万别傻到把两者混为一谈。Lupin在听到消息时并没有崩溃——相反，他用弃置一旁多年的刚毅挺过来了。最终放我自由，他张开双臂走向她，从此不再回头。毕竟，他的朋友和爱人只能带来无尽的背叛，或者至少，他肯定会这样讲。

 

但我可不知道那个，因为我几周都没和他讲话，等我打算的时候，你却来了。Dumbledore死去，接着是葬礼，我则东躲西藏，既没有时间也没有精力浪费我的生命去考虑在所有人之中，为什么偏偏是Lupin，让我牵肠挂肚。最后一次我们见面，他是冲过来嚷着告诉我一切都结束了的，二十分钟后带着一屁股被我捏出的青紫淤痕默默离去。他试着说服我，一一条陈，表明他有多么值得信赖，到头来，尽管带着和她相似的微笑，他依旧倒向了我这边。

 

值得信赖，的确。

 

 

他告诉你什么了——我强迫他和我相爱，逼他整晚整晚和我厮磨甚至被我折磨，仰面朝上，小腿搭在我肩膀，嘶哑呻吟，挥汗如雨，我凶猛地挺进撕裂他，将她的影像完全逐出他的脑海，让他相信自己根本不需要她年轻美貌的身子，她光滑柔嫩的肌肤还有她粉红湿润的双唇？他有没有告诉你我是个死敌，是我令他不贞，只因为我不信任他，有没有告诉你 _我_ 才是那个混蛋，引诱他犯罪的恶魔，牵着无辜却浑身赤裸的他爬上我的床？

 

他撒谎。

 

你是上帝的使者，不是么？你们不能诱惑那些不愿意的人跟随而去。啊，我说这些吓到你了？废话。仔细看看生命中唯一的真实吧：魔鬼永远不会在最后一刻前显露身形，等到那时候，你早已经答应了他的条件。不然你觉得我是怎么到这儿来的？

 

 

事情发生在七月，仿若昨天。他们很快结婚了，我猜，但为什么不？他们很相配，这也是为什么我承认确实有点儿吃惊，那天晚上魔鬼来到我门口，披着Lupin的皮囊，两天前的胡渣还很显眼，指甲也剪得短平整齐。

 

当时我并不认为有谁能够有办法找到我。毕竟Dumbledore已经死了，凤凰社还和我欠着帐没算清。我从袖子里抽出魔杖，小心翼翼打开门。不论是哪路神仙，他都想要蒙蔽我，我必须万分谨慎。

 

“Lupin。”我点头，靠在门框上，倔强地用这戏剧性来折磨自己，生出一种快感。

 

眼前的人紧张不安，抬手抓抓头发，却不敢正脸看我。“你打算让我进去么？”最终他嘟囔着，目光飘过我游移不定。

 

我耸耸肩，错开一步，在我们身后关门，靠在木板上，看着他走进前厅。我目不转睛凝视他，脑子里闪过一连串名字。沉默良久，我叹气，说了我早就应该说的话。“你不该来这儿。”

 

他猛抬头，“你什么意思？”

 

我挑眉，“我是个食死徒，你不是。我还是个谋杀犯，就像你现在知道的那样。我觉得界限已经很清楚了。”

 

“哦，”他垂再次下眼帘，“没错，那个。我以为你是说——”他闭嘴，背转过身。

 

我沉吟片刻开口，“你以为我在说什么？”慢条斯理，让每个字都浸染自己的感情。他竟然带着不确定的踌躇和忧虑。上帝， _当然了_ 。但我必须坚定。于是几步上前，来到他背后，解开他的斗篷。从他肩上将衣料扯掉，没有任何反抗，我能感觉到沿着他脊柱流遍四肢的颤栗。略微栖身，我凑近他耳边，深深吸气。顷刻间，她的味道席卷了我，巨浪滔天，比所有时候更加猛烈，与此同时我精心维系的面具在暴怒中几近崩塌，最终还是片片碎裂。双唇贴上他后颈，我轻声细语。“你不该到这儿来，因为从我上次操你到现在已经快一个月了，而这段日子里，已然沧海桑田物是人非不是么？”

 

他闭上眼，颓然跌落，生命似乎在这句话的刺激下从他绞扭在一起的十指和消沉的双肩中迅速流逝，我眯起眼睛。胜利。他动摇了，一只手慢慢撑上墙壁，“别这样说。”他低语。

 

“你不希望听到外面的变化？”我让双手从后面滑下他的胳膊，唇依旧严丝合缝贴在他耳边。“或者，哦你大概不希望听到上床鬼混的事儿。”我顿一下，他什么都没说。“不用我再多说了吧，是不？当然你还清清楚楚记得那感觉。”

 

他在我怀里猛地转身，眼神倏然剧烈闪动，拳头紧紧攥住我袍子的前襟。他深深望进我的眼睛，端详我的表情，我不知道他还在寻找什么。“操你妈。”他啐了我一口，我则差点儿漏掉一拍呼吸，只因为看到了眼前那个我曾经拥有的，真实的Lupin，带着愤怒，就在我们上次——

 

我一把将他拉到怀里，紧贴着自己，感觉到他的身体也有了反应，就像以前一样，就像我们都习惯的一样，最开始沸腾热烈，片刻过后变成小火慢炖地煎熬，在第一波触电的酥麻感淡去以后，持续很久很久。但这一次灼烧中带点不同，激情已经被无尽的愤怒淹没。

 

“操你妈。”他又说了一遍，挣扎着，但我瞬间钳制住他，将他翻转，拇指食指用力捏住他的后颈，将他的死死脸按在冰冷的墙壁上。

 

“闭嘴。”我低吼，“你没权利来这儿，特别是浑身带着她的臭气就更不可原谅。”

 

他闭上眼，鼻翼随着每一次气喘而翕动。

 

“你过来是为了给我个解释，还是只想再干一场？”

 

“我过来是因为我想见你，”他紧咬牙关一个字一个字崩出来，“因为我——不能爱她，”语调哽咽了，“在我还爱着你的时候，我无法去爱她。”

 

空气为之凝滞，除了我们剧烈的喘息，什么都没有。

 

 

过一会儿，我就会后悔我正打算做的事情。过一会儿，我肯定会马上反省，惊讶于为什么在听到那些话从他口唇间说出来时，自己的第一反应没有一丁点儿欣喜或者愉快，而是完全的扭曲，怒火中烧。怨恨自胃里升腾，向外扩散，爬进胸膛，侵蚀心口，沉入四肢百骸，刺痛了我的指尖，最终在大脑里崩裂爆炸，意识变成碎片。但是在那一刻，我什么都不在乎。

 

“我来告诉爱是什么东西。”贴在耳边吹气，无声咒将他的衣衫消融于无形，我又将他的背顶高了一点儿，保证他动弹不得。吻上他火烫的耳廓，本应当是狂野剧烈，但并非如此。疼痛那么隐秘幽深，所有喟叹只是由于我尚且没有丧失理智，被怒火和欲望迷了心神。我还保有自控，我能决定自己要做什么。

 

“别。”他喘息，双颊绯红，光裸的身子瑟瑟发抖。“求你了，别这样。”我上下打量他，那疲软无力的阴茎只是徒增了我爆裂的冲动。

 

“我说了我要告诉你爱是什么，”我重复，提高声音。一只手平摊压上他的肩胛，另一只手向下，粗鲁地抚弄他，分开臀瓣。“爱可不是这样湿漉漉的声明，在我门口出现，在你那欠操的眼睛里充满感情。”我的理智层层破碎，深吸一口气，在手指进入他的同时咕哝一句润滑咒。他眼中大颗大颗滚落的泪珠更加激怒了我，“爱可不是好像五年级学生那样溜到Hogsmeade约会，一起坐在Madam Puddifoot's喝茶，还有羞涩地拉拉小手儿。”

 

“停止，Snape，”他呵斥，声音镇定了不少，“你不是真的想这样做。”

 

我略微撤回，解开袍子，用无声咒让阴茎坚硬勃起。“哦你真是大错特错了。这正是我想做的。自打你回来的那一刻起，除了让我的生活更加悲苦，你简直一无是处。”我挺身将阴茎挤入他的臀缝，慢慢磨蹭，保证自己烙在他脖颈的呼吸依旧火烫，保证自己恶毒的诅咒能一字不落灌进他的耳朵。“你接受过防御术的训练，是不是？”舔舔嘴唇继续，“著名凤凰社里优秀的一员，如今面对落单的食死徒，甚至对方连魔杖都还没举起来，你竟然无力脱身？”

 

他下唇颤抖，呼吸急促，我几乎能看到正前方喷在墙壁上温热的雾气。他深深合上双眼，淡金色的睫毛柔顺垂落，簌簌悸动，覆上渐渐晕染艳丽瑰色的脸颊。我全然无力抵抗，就好像我真的希望曾经可以似的。

 

我想要他。

 

阴茎抛却咒语，开始因为真正的欲望勃发而疼痛，脑海中浮现出曾经他是多么狂野地渴望我，压倒在地板上，匍匐在桌面或者干脆就倚着墙壁。那样的性总是令人疲倦脱力，不该再有什么新花样了。但过去的两年间，每一次他闪身出现，带着唇边轻笑，我总是会生出抑制不住的冲动，狠狠扇他耳光，然后将自己毫不留情刺入他体内，更深更深。这可真像畜生，令人厌恶。而且，和我们相得益彰——两个畜生般恶心的老家伙。

 

我感觉到他包容我的肌肉在痉挛，抵抗着我的侵略，于是再推一把，恨不得将他碾碎，手指则嵌入他光裸的肩膀，下身猛烈撞击。在这个角度我无法推挤得更深，所以干脆揽住他的腰，拉过他的屁股，迫他弓起身子。他纠结的手指徒劳抓挠着墙壁，好像挂在几百米高的天文塔边缘，身下就是万劫不复。我再次长驱直入。

 

 

“ _爱，_ ”在我持续着挺进，肉体相击发出的淫靡声中，几乎听不到自己的话，摩擦太过干涩紧致，完全没有任何快感。“应当比世上任何其他的东西都伤你更深，让你更痛。那不是什么婚礼的钟声教堂的礼拜，或者和她该死的父母见面。不是带花园的小屋不是扎着粉色蝴蝶结的孩子承欢膝下叫你 _Daddy_ 。”随着我猛力戳刺，一声痛苦的啜泣从他喉间溢出，他的屁股那么紧，笨拙地咬合着我。

 

“停止，”他喘气，脑袋低垂，“想要这些东西并没有错。”

 

“觉得疼了么？”我嘶吼，牢牢钳住他的屁股和大腿，印上一道又一道红肿淤青。“你——他妈的——疼不疼？”这种情况下我无法高潮，只有紧紧闭上眼睛，在脑中勾勒他的画面，截然不同的他， _真正_ 的他，曾经的他，还想要我渴望着我的那个他。我看着记忆纠结成团，他在我身上射精时腹部肌肉的收缩，然后他会扭动着叹息，俯身啃咬我的脖颈；他的眼睛在满月前变得更忧郁，挂着厚重的黑眼圈，狂野凶悍，却依旧锁住我的全部心神；当我进入他时他总会无力地哭喊我的名字，拉长了每一个音节，甚至咬住自己的拳头或者牙齿深深陷入羽毛枕也不例外。

 

我于记忆喧嚣中呻吟，最后一次在他体内喷薄而出，袍子懒散搭在他赤裸的身上，他的肠道包裹着我，剧烈发抖。我尽快抽离，等不了哪怕一秒，随即吻上他的脖子，从后面双臂拥住他，做任何愚蠢的情侣间可能做的所有动作。他和她也能做这些，不用和我一起。再也不会和我一起。

 

后退一步，我觉得喉咙痉挛，艰难压抑翻着腾上涌的苦涩胆汁，然后领悟到，无论我这辈子还做了什么， _这件事_ 已经将我打上了注定要进地狱的标签。背转过身不看他，但我知道他慢慢弯下腰，捡回零落的衣衫，双手发颤地穿戴整理，一句话也没说。他头也不回地走了。

 

 

我得到了长久以来渴望的报复了么？没准儿吧。毕竟这要看你怎么评判。

 

对此我已经无比厌倦。我看到你在做什么，这很聪明，我会给你那个的。实际上我希望自己能再考虑考虑。因为你没有真正重视，你不知道我已经在忍受我的惩罚，在到这儿来之前很久很久就开始了。在我生命的最后一年里，我看着他和她结婚，和她有了孩子。不论那天我带给她怎样的痛苦，我认为都已经付出了足够的代价。她赢了，她依旧得到了想要的一切。

 

她得到了他。

 

他永远不会再回头看看我，或者偶尔想起我。

 

这才是我无尽沉沦万劫不复的地狱。

 

 

 

**Ⅲ. Tonks**

 

 

他一直坚持戴安全套，并且用避孕咒语双重保险，你知道——在他的家伙，还有我身上。每一次每一次， _我们不能冒险，_ _Dora_ ，他柔声劝说，有那么一段时间，我还真的相信了。但随后我开始琢磨起来。

 

我他妈自己该死的男朋友，嗯？他究竟怕什么怕到这个地步？哦，很简单。和狼人的血液，或者养育一个每月和他忍受同样痛苦的小生命没太大关系。我甚至能够体谅他，假如真是出于这样的原因。但也是他，告诉我他的精子能够成活的可能性，和You-Know-Who本尊亲自去 _巫师周报（_ _Witch Weekly_ _）_ 女性内衣专栏喝茶座谈的几率一样低。不过毕竟这是个不错的方法来保持距离，对不？甚至只有微小的可能让我怀孕，比操他妈的百分之五还要少，他都不想要。

 

这就是真爱了，对吧？ _当然，我会和你上床，但是我不会早上还守你身边，或者明天，或者一两年陪你走下去，行不行？留给我点儿选择的空间，诸如此类_ 。你知道他想要留下什么样的选择空间么？你他妈的有任何想法么？我来告诉你吧：那个杀人犯，食死徒，特别是无耻下流的白痴，Severus Snape。我他妈的两年来都可怜兮兮地向Remus抛媚眼，而他根本视若无睹，就因为他宁可去操Severus天煞该死的Snape。

 

 

你找了个恶心的同性恋（fag）？我现在当真可以用fag这个字了。哦是的，没错，非常感谢，伙计。我并没有说我想永远待在这儿或者怎样，但也许你确实猜对了一点儿。无论如何，从来没有任何人听过我的故事。

 

或者也许我只是认为自己属于这儿吧。我才不为所作所为而自豪，你明白。我说到哪儿了？对，Snape。

 

 

显然，我本不应该察觉的，而我也没有刻意去强求。他相当谨慎；我会这样形容。专科培训时我的追踪课程是最高分通过，但我依旧没法立刻找出线索。当我在无穷无尽的下午茶间隙，告诉Molly我怀疑他脚踏两只船时，Molly傻了吧唧地鼓起勇气问是不是我们之间有什么 _隔阂（_ _exclusive_ _）_ ；你能相信么？我们甚至都还没上过床，但已经很有希望了；毕竟我们在约会， _真正_ 的约会，相互了解，慢慢靠近。

 

“呃，是的，但是你还没订婚，亲爱的，”她安慰，“有时候人们——呃，男人——对于这些事情和我们的看法不同。我向Merlin发誓，那天晚上Arthur拉着我的手对我说‘Molly，亲爱的，我宁愿等我们都不再和别人幽会的时候才做。’当时我可是已经安排好了所有的女傧相，并且也预定了花束，他居然还这么讲，我差点儿扇他耳光！”

 

看，Arthur是个贴心的男人，但他也没法真的踏实下来，嗯？我从不认为Remus是这样想的。Hogwarts遇袭之后的夜里——第一次，我是说，Dumbledore死的那夜，我身受重伤，被抬到医院——他过来探望我，你知道。他看上去一团糟，闻上去更恶心，说实话，我不觉得自己见到过他的眼睛是那般颜色——我本该留意到的，只要以前我多看看他。他一点儿都不想上床，很好，但是他却吻了我，我永生永世不会忘记的初吻，那么绵长深远，他用拇指抬起我的下巴，整个身体贴着我瑟瑟发抖，他告诉我现在一切都不同了，他最终会和我在一起。

 

“我认为你太老了也太潦倒了。”我稍稍退后，冲他微笑，只是想要和他多待一会儿，明白么？因为上帝啊操他妈的，我做梦都想要这一刻已经等了 _好几年_ ，此刻他到底是站在跟前了，在我的房间，吻着我，告诉我我们能在一起。

 

“我确实是，”他脱力倒在沙发中，“而且还有很多别的麻烦，但你——”无助地挥挥手，他眼睛下面的阴影在我望着他时似乎更深了——“那么年轻漂亮，还有，我不知道， _光彩照人_ ，就像闪耀的繁星，真的，可你却，你让我——觉得好多了。对那些——不太美好的事情。”他垂下头，懊恼地叹息。“我不怎么擅长这个。”

 

好罢，这可真他妈的是个保守陈述，但他在这儿，又一次吻了我，尽管不是想象中那么浪漫柔情，我也心满意足了。

 

 

几天后我还是将他拉上了床，他目瞪口呆盯着我光裸的身子看了足足五分钟，好像以前从没见过女人似的。上帝啊。但是他很好：耐心，温柔，而且他感觉起来真的不错，你知道么？即使他的家伙裹了八层塑料橡胶，或者不管那是什么，他终于是 _我的_ 了，而这才是最重要的。

 

一周后，他开始说梦话。

 

 

不，你看，我之前就已经告诉了你这个，他到底说了什么，但现在已经没关系了。我只是想知道，它究竟是真的，或者仅仅是他恶心的幻想。我试着问他，可什么都得不到。

 

“我的过去？”他笑，“哦不，我可不觉得你真想听——”

 

“是的，我想听。”我坚持，“我是说，我只是想——更了解你。信任，还有别的那些。”我用笑容掩饰自己的紧张。“我一只手就能数清楚我自己的，你知道。呃，还不到一只手呢。你是我的第三个，前两个不算数因为他们是傻乎乎的男孩，而你完全不同；你更年长，更有经验，更智慧，真的，另外——”上帝啊，闭嘴，我咒骂自己，但是我忍不住，因为这都是实话。我只不过想让他看到，在我眼中他是怎样完美的男人，你明白吧？

 

“第三个，”他嘟囔，抹一把脸。“上帝，你还太年轻了。这可真疯狂。”当他再次抬头望着我，眼神简直空洞得令人害怕，双颊比三十秒钟前凹陷得更深。

 

我开始觉得眼泪上涌。他妈的！真他妈的操蛋。 _不_ ，我摇摇头，用力咬着嘴唇，抗拒全身颤栗。“不，不是。我没有那么年轻，别这么说。”

 

“Dora，你看，这只不过——”

 

“别说出来！”我厉声尖叫，“别这样做。”

 

他哽咽，“这大概是个糟糕的主意。”低声咕哝，但我只是一个劲儿地猛摇头，波浪鼓似的。

 

“我就想和你在一起。”我厌恶声音里的懦弱，却依旧坚持。“我想和你有个家，过 _一辈子_ 。我们能的，是不是？想想吧，Remus！你难道不值得拥有那一切？”

 

他怔怔望着我，“家？”眨眨眼，“现在正值打仗，就算不是战火硝烟，我也不能—— _家_ ？你肯定明白的，狼人一般不能有孩子，是不是？这就是为什么我一直说，你应当找个更好的人——”

 

“我才不要！我只想要你。”我抓住他的手，“主啊，丢开安全套，我们至少还能试试，不是么？或许可以也说不定！要是不尝试，我们什么都不会知道，而且——”

 

“Tonks……不。我们不能尝试。我不希望这样。”

 

 

事情就是这样，我们连开始都还没有，他就已经从我身边悄悄溜走了。我向你发誓，如果Severus Snape那会儿走进屋子，我一定二话不说冲上去扯掉他的鸡巴塞进他的喉咙，我对他简直忍无可忍怒不可赦。 _他_ 就是Remus睡梦中呻吟呼喊的那个人，他就是让Remus挺着屁股辗转反侧，十指绞扭床单的那个人？并非我他妈的八卦，我根本不知道他俩之间那些龌龊的肮脏事儿，或者仅仅是Remus脑子里的春梦，但我他妈的绝对要查得水落石出。

 

 

只有一个办法能让他开口，并且实话实说，我盘算着。你看，我告诉过你我一点儿都不为此自豪，但我也不是白痴，无论Remus _和_ Snape怎么想。这是唯一的方法，我毕竟还是Auror，对不？我有办法找到他，但是当他打开门时，我他妈的甚至紧张到想不起Dumbledore。看这儿：它都和你说了我有什么优先权？操你妈。

 

我不知道自己期待他说什么，但是听着那个字从他嘴里蹦出来，知道他们曾经 _鬼混过（_ _fucked_ _）_ ——那个字，清晰却刺耳，掷地有声——让我的手开始剧烈颤抖，无法自控。并且那根本不是什么过去，那就是Remus现在的日子，几个 _星期_ 之前，Snape说的，可能比我俩搅在一起早不了多少，但我们已经 _在一起_ 了，他对我保证我们已经——

 

我垂下头，全身麻木。我任他为所欲为，抛却我的思想，拒绝承认他以为我就是Remus的残酷事实， _而这就是他们的苟且之事_ ，紧贴墙壁鲜血淋漓，窒息地哭喊。Snape觉得这根本就很平常，不是么？操他妈的那种对他来讲的 _普普通通_ ，只不过是另一种蘸湿鸡巴的方法，而我却必须狠狠咬着自己的嘴，防止吐到天昏地暗。

 

从没有这样钻心噬骨地疼过，但我的四肢已经彻底罢工，我不相信他妈的他竟然真的做了，他说得对，我本来可以逃走的，毕竟我他妈的是一名该死的Auror，还是凤凰天煞的社成员，而他可能早就凭借黑魔法成为了You-Know-Who的左右手，但我和他对咒语的认识一样多，我保证，可随着每一次痉挛，灼烫在我后颈的呼吸烙下印记，我渐渐地什么也想不起来了。

 

我让他予取予求，整个过程中脑子里只有Remus，想着他多么 _喜欢_ 这个。我的Remus啊，他在床上对我是那样温存，那样充满谨慎地呵护，担心伤到我哪怕一丁点儿，可事实上，长久以来， _这_ 才是他真正渴望的东西。

 

Snape终于高潮了，退出来，将我搡到一边，真讽刺，我记得的却是， _哦，这是第四个了；_ _Remus_ _会很高兴看到我如今经验更丰富_ 。憋着笑，我差点儿呛死才没有说出来。

 

 

我不记得是怎样回到了家，怎样泡了茶。我不记得变回我自己的样子，或者因为疼痛而抽搐。我不记得坐在厨房的桌边，傻傻盯着眼前的墙壁，整整三小时。

 

可尽管如此，我依旧忍不住想要追寻Remus的表情——温和地睫毛翕动，听我给他讲工作上的事情；双手捧起我的脸，轻柔地吻我；愣愣看着窗外半轮月色，想着他一辈子都不可能过正常人的生活，永远不能有本应属于他的妻子和家庭。现在我彻底明白他的自我惩罚了，那么深刻，包括他心底如此 _阴暗_ 的一面，那些关于狼群，杀戮和危险的东西。

 

但这并不是真正的他。我知道这不是。我需要他了解他根本不必做这些事情！他不用去找Snape，让那个卑鄙的混蛋如此蹂躏他的身子。他 _可以_ 拥有幸福快乐，真真切切爱他的家人，只要他能让我接近就行。

 

 

不，别再逼我回想一遍，行不行？我不能，你知道接下来发生了什么，请别再逼我了。

 

为什么这儿一个窗户都没有？上帝啊，操他妈的，我——

 

好罢， _操_ ，别这么看着我了！我无法忍受你这样的眼神。

 

 

那主意瞬间涌上脑海，行么？你知道这部分了。我只是——在我意识到自己做什么之前，我拿起了魔杖。起初只是去清理自己，除去他留下的每一道伤疤，然后走进浴室。但我攥着魔杖好久，默默感受指间光洁的触感一点一滴稳定了我颤抖的双手。变身成什么样子并不要紧，我不觉得——并非是咒语有错。可不论怎样那都依旧是 _我的_ 身体，而我是有子宫的。

 

Snape没有戴安全套，我绝对肯定，而且避孕咒语不可能无声进行。

 

这是我唯一的机会，你没看到么？为什么你不明白？我不属于这儿！我只是想要留住他，让他看到他能够拥有正常的生活。我只是太爱他；这也是罪么？我他妈的什么都不知道，但我清楚我绝不后悔，哪怕再来一遍我还是会这样做，所以滚你妈的蛋吧。听见了么？去操你自己。

 

我念了咒语。一点儿都不难；只是个反转咒，颠倒了大部分七年级姑娘们在意外破身的情况下都会做的那个。然后我丢下魔杖，坐回去，捂着肚子忍受渐渐剧烈的痉挛。真他妈的疼，甚至比Snape那时——

 

是很疼，行了吧？这不是时候，有些事情需要重新安排，所以我坐在椅子上嚎啕大哭，除此之外我还能怎样？

 

Remus回到家的时候我还一动不动坐在原地，甚至连澡都没有洗。他站在门口，看着我哭肿了的脸，乱糟糟的头发还有发抖的双手，惊讶地眨眨眼。

 

“是我们的问题？”他柔声，来回打量，哦很好，我真的不能责备他，因为没错，我以前确实有那么点儿想揍他， _说实话_ 。于是我抽噎着笑了，抹抹眼睛。

 

“是的，”嗓音嘶哑，“是有关我们的。”闭上眼喘一口气，“我怀孕了。”

 

当我再次看过去，他依旧站在那里，依旧冲我眨眼睛。双唇微张，但是也就那么多了。“这不可能。”最终他论断，我几乎要挥拳出击。

 

“不，这可能。并且已经发生了。他们说只要小心谨慎就行。”我虚弱地微笑，他呛了一口，发出窒息的笑声。“我知道你说过你不想要，”继续推进，“但想想吧！这简直就是奇迹，你会明白的。你将要有个可爱的孩子了，Remus，你从未敢奢望过的东西，是不？而我可以——我是说，我知道我们需要好好计划，但我想试试看，我希望——”

 

他几步跨过房间，来到我身边跪下，两手搂住我的大腿，点点头。“好罢，”略微气喘，“好罢，那么，Shh，我们会有办法的，我们会解决的。”

 

 

当时我就忍不住泪流满面，因为已经覆水难收，我永远地断了后路，本来这不应该发生的，但它却 _发生_ 了，好罢，那么就发生吧，而我甚至不知道你想要从我这儿得到什么。你想夺走我的儿子，对么？你是不是已经把他藏在了什么地方，为了他母亲的罪没日没夜折磨他？那么Snape做的又该怎么算？Remus背叛我，从我身边偷偷溜走又要怎么算？

 

我只是努力去——我只是——

 

看看，我已经全 _告诉_ 你了！放我出去，你这他妈狗娘养的杂种！让我出去！我受不了这个。我不能待在这儿。我只是——我 _儿子_ ，他就在那边，而我却，我只是希望他能好好过一辈子。我希望——我祈求的全部只是Remus能爱我，行了吧？这样真的也是罪无可恕么？我不明白。

 

为什么你还不让我走？求求你放了我吧。我不能再讲一遍了，我再也受不了了。

 

我只是，快崩溃了。

 

 

 

**Ⅰ. Lupin**

 

 

那么，好罢，我能做这儿么？这椅子看上去有点儿不太稳当。呃，我的意思是，我没责备你；只是想确保自己坐下时不会一屁股摔在地上。尽管这儿没什么保障，我猜？正确，我早该知道了。

 

这屋子看着有些眼熟。我以前是不是来过？

 

啊，好罢，你不说话，我明白了。很好，但是这样的话，我怎么才能知道你想从我这儿得到什么？

 

该死的，真不错。如果你不回答，那么我就不再问了。我只管喋喋不休，怎么样？当然你还有比坐在这儿听我唠叨更重要的事情要做，但是，就这样吧。

 

 

你确定我们不能换一间带窗户的屋子？这儿有点儿闷，喘不上气。

 

哦，我懂了。这是忏悔，对不？你想要我的罪。等等，这看上去太过似曾相识了。你确定我没有——

 

好罢，我该从哪儿开始？

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/9/15

 


End file.
